More Than Just A Feeling
by superzedu
Summary: It's Konata's birthday, and Kagami is giving her the best gift ever. Oneshot Konami/KonaKaga, shoujo-ai. EDITED!


====**  
More Than Just A Feeling  
**====

====  
So this is a story about me, Hiiragi Kagami, a regular -well at least that's what I think I am- schoolgirl. I get average grades, have an average number of friends, have a normal (average) family. So basically, I'm just like you're average person. And I hate being average, but yeah. Well, tomorrow's Izumi Konata's birthday, the birthday of the girl I'm finding to like in a more-than-friends way. It's kind of embarrassing and a burden on my shoulders, because I can't really tell anyone, or tell Konata about how I feel. I don't even know if she notices me.

Well, as tomorrow is her birthday, I'm on the hunt for the perfect gift.

"Ka-ga-min~," Konata began half-singing to me, popping up behind me out of nowhere, interrupting my stream of thoughts, "you do remember tomorrow is my birthday?" I sighed as I turned around in my chair to face Konata.

"Yeah, I do," I said, looking straight into her green eyes. Those wonderful eyes, half-covered by her eyelids, giving those emerald orbs such a lazy expression, while they could look even more beautiful if she only had the energy to fully open them.

"Good! Found a nice gift yet?"

"No, I haven't," I began, sweatdropping as a slight blush of shame covered my face "and if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway," I added a little more stern just for good measure. I just couldn't tell that I hated myself for not finding a gift yet. Really, never show Konata your weak points. She'll use it. In a bad way.

"What? Why not?" the blue-haired girl whined and pouted like a little child (probably faking it again, like always), hearing slight disappointment in her always cute and happy voice.

"Because I have been through hell finding a gift." I said. True story.

"No, no, why won't you show it?" Konata said, more interested in her presents than my sores. Of course. The little midget only cares for herself. I know she does. Why did I even think she wanted to know why I couldn't find her a gift?

Still, I was dumbfounded for a few moments. "Because it's a surprise, Konata," I rolled my eyes at her, "gifts are meant to be a suprise." Really, sometimes I wondered how she even made it into high school.

I frowned slightly, ignoring Konata's suddenly and irritating poking at my body and my mind wandered off again. I really had no idea what to buy for her. I mean, what should I buy for her, an anime-obsessed, hyperactive girl? It's like, impossible to find anything.

More likely, what should I buy for the girl I had certain feeling of affection for? I couldn't come with a ring or a necklace, that would be too obvious, just asking for Konata to trigger some flags, but I also couldn't come with some lame DVD or manga, and besides, I don't even know which DVD's she has and doesn't has.

I blushed and as well angred a bit as Konata started playing with my hair absentmindedly, twirling it around her little, puffy finger. I heard her voice speak to me, but it sounded like she was far away, on the other end of a tunnel. I was too busy thinking of what to buy for her than irritating myself at Konata. But then again, my tsundere nature -as Konata liked to call it- showed up and ruined the whole thing.

''Konata, knock it off!'' I snarled out of nowhere, swatting away her hand, ''I'm thinking about what I'd buy for you here, okay?''

A light blush covered my face and I moved my gaze towards my desk in embarrassment. Way to go Kagami, yeah, you really showed you care for her and like her and stuff. Really. Good job.

I brushed a strand of hair away from my sight as the bluenette enthusiasically started giving me ideas for presents, totally oblivious to my outburst. I overheard several things through the stream of thoughts, like a new cosplay costume, the new manga they recently published, and a life-time supply of chocolate cornets. I considered the fist to options, but coming to the third, I mentally rolled my eyes at Konata.

This really was going to be a long day, but still, I made mental notes from present-ideas.  
====

====  
After school, I found myself desperately looking for a gift for Konata in the mall. I vistited several anime-shops, DVD-stores, manga-stores, even some juwelry-stores and candyshops. But in every store I got I failed. Nothing, but absolutely nothing, could match Konata's personality. Why does Konata has to be such a complicated being. But I knew, that with a regular present, she'd absolutely make fun of me, or even worse, consider me to be not such a good friend after all.

I sighed for one of the (very) many times today as I made my way back home, with all my money, which wasn't that much though, still unspent. The cold wind blew quite firm, rubbing along my cheeks like sand-paper. I dug my face a bit more into my blue scarf, stuck my hands into the pockets of my jeans and kept my steady pace.

As I walked around the corner I bumped into Miyuki Takara.

"Gomen ne," I apologized to her, as I threw the end of my scarf back around my neck, casting the cold away. I steadied myself soon after I made sure Miyuki did too.

"Oh, it's okay. What are you doing out here?" Miyuki asked politely, smiling gently as ever. I smiled a small smile back.

"Looking for a gift for Konata." I said and within seconds, Miyuki's expression seemed to change dramatically.

"And? Have you found anything? Because I really don't know what to buy for her." she replied, sounding a bit desperate. Konata sure was a piece of art, having everybody stress over finding a nice gift.

I shook my head, "Not a single thing."

Miyuki lowered her gaze towards her feet and sighed audibly. I smiled inwardly, sort of glad that I wasn't the only one who couldn't find something to match Konata's personality.

"Well, I'll be off now. Good luck." I smiled, gave her a quick wave of goodbye and walked away.

On the way back, realization struck me. Tomorrow's her birthday. _Tomorrow!_ And I don't even have a gift yet! I started to panick slightly, and I quickly, as the perfectionist and stressed out person that I was, I started counting the hours till Konata's birthday party.  
I gulped audibly. Only about twenty-six hours and a half left. I gulped again, because my throat seemed a little too dry all the sudden.

agami, don't worry, it's not like she'll hate you if you give her something crappy. Instantly, I tried to imagine what would happen.

Oh God. She _would_ hate me.

I couldn't stop tapping my fingers on the table like a maniac. I took a quick glance at my watch, like I did just five seconds ago. I sighed in order to calm down my nerves, after all, it was still twentyfive minutes past three.

But, in approximately four minutes and fifty-five seconds, the bell would ring. Then, I had only about two and a half hours left to go and do a quick search for Konata's present, but I already knew I would come back with my tail nice and firmly between my legs. After that, I needed about an hour and a half to eat, pull on my other clothes and prepare myself for Konata's birthday party. Then, another twenty minutes or so to cycle towards Konata's house. I had it all planned out neatly.

So yeah, today was Konata's birthday. I had already congratulated her at the beginning of the day, but her party at her place wouldn't start till, well, say, eight o'clock.

"Kagamiiin~, have you my present? 'Cause if you do, you can give it to me now already. No need to wait." Konata's voice pulled me back to reality.

I giggled softly, but as I turned around I straightened my face, hard to do so because of Konata's facial expression. It gave off a hint of a very raised self-esteem, probably because she just turned seventeen. Well, she wouldn't before something around eleven in the evening but still. And then again those lazy eyes and her cat-like grin, which seemed a tad wider and more meant today.

"Yeah, actually I do," I lied, which, by the way I never, _never_ do, only in case of emergency. And yes, this certainly was one, "But you're not getting it yet you baka."

Then, ever so suddenly, the emerald-eyed girl's expression changed dramatically. Oh crap, now you've done it Kagami.

"Why not? Oooh, wait, I know! It's too big, isn't it? Yeah, yeah that must be it. Is it a car? Or maybe-"

"Konata, you're just not getting it now!" I scowled, interrupting her in mid-sentence. Instantly, I mentally slapped myself. Or rather the moody, grumpy and I-hate-everything-about-everything part of my personality. But I still did it.

"Kagamin, just give it already. I know you want to." Konata said, her voice suddenly very seductive, making me blush. She poked her finger on my chest and I was about to give her another growl when the bell rung.

Thank you, person (or machine) who let's this heavenly device work! ...Okay, so maybe, maybe I was over-exaggerating, but really, just a tiny bit. But in case of Konata and birthdays, you'd better take the unsure for sure. So did I.

"Gotta go, see you tonight, Konata!" I said as I sprung off my seat and ran off towards the town, leaving a slightly flabbergasted Konata behind.  
====

====  
I was looking at some expensive ring in the display window when I realized that I found myself thinking about Konata, and that I might be seriously in love with her. Why else would I have such trouble finding her a present? And looking at a, like, wedding ring while thinking of the otaku?This feeling for Konata was nothing new to me, I had a little crush on her since we met eachother a few years ago. But now, it had developed into a seriously deep crush.

My breath and heartbeat fastened as a grabbed hold of the windowsill underneath the display window.

Wow, Kagami, easy! I needed to sit down somewhere, but I was too deeply sunken into thoughts and too stunned to do so. Why was I freaking out so much? Did she really meant that much to me?

Then, suddenly, the idea for the perfect gift popped right into my head (weird time for my brains to do so, but it really was the most ultimate thing I could possibly think of this moment), making me tremble slightly. I would show Konata how much I really care about her. I would show her I love her. I sadly smiled, remembering something. I had shown Konata feelings of my affection before, but she didn't quite notice it.

Once, in summer, I had grabbed hold of her little, warm hand when we walked along the fields, the cherry blossoms showing their beautiful pink flowers, the sun shining it's last glimpse of summer sunlight.

And Konata just looked up and smiled at me, just a regular smile, no different from the ones she gave to Tsukasa or Miyuki. That made me pretty sad, but I got over it, because I knew that Konata would never feel the same about me. And I never thought that the girl who talked so fondly about triggering flags and dropping hints wouldn't understand or notice one right in front of her.

But now it would be different. I smiled at my reflection in the shop window and than ran off.  
====

====  
"Konata, sorry I'm so late, but your gift was so awesome it was hard to pack," I quickly made my apology, grinning as I stepped into her hallway. I was about an hour too late, because my nerves got me and I wanted to chicken out so very badly, but something inside me told me to go for it after all.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in already. I'm glad you could still make it," Konata said, her eyes scanning me for any possible presents hidden under my coat or held behind my back. I held in a smug grin when she couldn't find any of those.

But still, that one little sentence warmed me inside, that one little thing that maybe showed that she cared for me. I knew she did, but she was probably out for the gift, like I clearly noticed.

I stepped into the hallway, kicked my shoes out and walked into the living room. I soon found myself staring at a unfamilair scene.

Konata sure had, yeah, how to put it, other ideas about throwing a party than I did. But then again, that little girl sure _is _special.

As I looked around, Konata guided me upstairs, which is why I didn't get a good impression of the whole birthday-thingy. All I had seen, even through the dimmed lights, was that there was an enormous table with drinks and snacks. Balloons and decorations everywhere, in every thinkable colour, were scattered about the room. A bunch of people were chatting animatedly about some random topic, and some were dancing too, to which was, as my ears indentified, European music. And for a second I knew for sure I saw Konata's dad shooting pictures. Non-stop.

"You can drop your gift, or gifts, here, but I'll unpack it right away anyways." Konata giggled as we arrived in her room. I raised my eyebrow. Why the hell would she unpack here? But then I noticed the big, the very big pile of wrapping paper bulging out of the trashcan. Guess she doesn't want that downstairs.

She sat down at the table. I didn't.

"Okay, just wait a minute." I said.

Konata frowned, but kept patient anyway, her green eyes scanning me all over, making me feel very self-conscious. But I wouldn't let it stop me, oh no. Now or never Kagami.

I walked towards the door and turned the lights off.

"Hey!"

"Come on, it's for your present. It's a special gift, and it's more fun to get while it's dark." I tried to joke, but my voice was a little shaky. My heart was beating like mad all of the sudden, my hands were trembling, just as my breathing. This sure was a lot harder than I thought it would be. A lot harder.

I silently took a deep breath and walked back, taking the little birthday-cake I baked for her out of the bag. ...Okay so I didn't baked it myself. Well atleast not entirely. I made the icing and the topping, because that couldn't burn, overheat, boil over, be too cooked or too uncooked, or set the kitchen on fire. Anyways, it was a cake.

"Well, hurry up, I can't see a thing!" Konata said, getting a bit impatient.

"Just one more minute. Geez.." I said as I took the cake out of the box and put it on the table. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket I had secretly smuggled out of the house. My parents would had killed me if they saw me with a lighter, probably instantly thinking about me and smoking. They'd kill me. Really.

I leaned towards the cake and lighted the single white candle.

Once Konata saw the cake, she bursted out in musical laughter, much to my dissappointment.

"That's all? A cake?" she asked.

"That's just part one, dummy. Close your eyes." I said, trying not to make my voice sound to nervous. My heart was pounding so fast now that I was afreaid it would break out of my chest. Oh geez, why do I always get so nervous when it comes down to these things. But, I want this, so I can do this... Right?

"Why?" the elder girl said, and she looked at me, still smiling a bit.

It was a good thing the only source of light was the candle, which wasn't shining too bright, or else Konata would have seen my crimson red face.

"Just close them already."

"Fine, fine." Konata giggled, the adorable sound alone sending a shiver down my spine as she closed her eyes.

I sat down next to her and inched closer. My heart was literally jumping in my chest, but I had to do this. I was now so close to her I could smell her perfume. I slowly and gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer towards me and I turned her head to me using my other hand. My hand brushed along the soft skin of Konata's face, making me whimper at that touch. How long have I been dreaming of this moment? Better not to tell...

"What's this all about?" Konata said, as I heard a slight panicked tone in her voice.

"Relax, you'll find out soon enough."

I swallowed (such a dry throath) once before moving my head closer and closer to Konata's, until we were really only a breath away. I inhaled her sweet scent and I could feel her steady breathing caressing my face. This was just heaven. Heaven I tell you.

I whispered one last thing to her before gently placing my lips upon hers.

"Happy birthday, Konata.''  
====

====**  
A/n: Yea, um, the first time I posted this thingie, it came out as one whole block of text. No good. So I edited the text a little, added some new things.. And well this is it. Hope you like it, first fic about KonaKaga, never saw the anime, so I hope I put down the characters right~**

Read&Review, please~  
====

====  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star. It would've been so much more yuri if I could actually owned the damned anime.  
**====


End file.
